Places
by RavenclawAmber
Summary: Pre-DH one-off Horcruxe hunt. Ginny's brother's orchestrate a surprise for Harry... Red hair was the first thing he noticed, but it was not Ron’s red hair. It was vivid like fire, and it streamed around her face like it was a living, breathing entity.


It was mid afternoon, and Harry lay in his bed awake

_Places_

Harry lay in his bed awake. It was around noon, and he should have been asleep, as he'd taken graveyard watch last night. Most nights, they did not bother, but this past week had been different. They'd found the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, and had it with them. They were hot on the trail of another Horcrux, but they did not know what the object would be, only where it should be hidden.

Mid-September was proving to be exceptionally warm and humid in Great Britain. Harry had shed most of his clothing as soon as he'd gone to his room in the large tent he shared with Ron and Hermione.

The tent did not hold cooling charms well, and so the heat was just another annoyance to deal with. Fortunately, however, it did hold both disillusionment charms and silencing charms. The silencing charms often weakened over the course of a couple hours to mere muffling charms.

There had been countless nights lately when Harry had hid his head under a pillow to block out the sounds of Ron and Hermione's more enthusiastic snogging sessions. At least that's what he imagined they were for his own benefit, lest he get horrible images of things he'd rather not imagine his two best friends getting up to in the tent just inches away on Hermione's camp bed.

Running a hand over his weary eyes, Harry sighed. He longed for the comforts of home. The sounds of the Weasley family busting about, never having a moment to him self and Mrs. Weasley's home-cooked shepherd's pie, but most of all, Harry missed Ginny. He would never admit to it to Ron or Hermione. However, he suspected they knew and understood what his moods were about.

He'd seen her two months ago at the Burrow for Bill and Fluer's wedding, but they'd barely spoken. There were awkward glances, and pleasantries, but not real conversation. When the trio had headed back to the Burrow three weeks ago, as per Mrs. Weasley's request for them to check in, she had been there too.

It had been different that time. She'd smiled at him, though despondently, and told him about the owl she'd received on her birthday informing her that Hogwarts was going to close for the following year, and would reopen when deemed safe by the authorities. Harry had given her a reassuring hug and silently vowed to do everything he could to keep that look of disappointment out of her eyes forevermore.

Before he'd gone to visit the last time, he had known that she'd be no safer without him than with him. If Voldemort could see into his mind, he'd know how he felt for Ginny. Being apart from her had only strengthened the feelings, not weakened them. Ron and Hermione had both reminded him rather sternly that both Malfoy and Snape both knew as well, and no doubt had already told Voldemort. Still, Harry resisted his feelings.

They'd only stayed a couple hours that day, but Harry and Ginny had spent them together playing chess and talking, just like old times. It had taken serious restraint on his part to keep from pinning her to the wall and snogging the Hell out of her before he walked out the door. Instead, they had hugged, holding on a little longer than necessary, and said a brief goodbye. He'd seen the tear slip down her cheek as he turned and waved one last time before disapparating in the garden.

Harry had spent much of that night regretting his choice and his self-control. He'd wanted to go back to her, but he was afraid he wouldn't have the strength to leave again. His place was here, he'd often reminded himself, on the front lines.

A rustling at the door to his room caused him to sit bolt upright, pulling his wand from his pillow simultaneously. It was probably Ron or Hermione, but with the treasure sitting in his trunk under the bed, he could not be too careful.

Red hair was the first thing he noticed, but it was not Ron's red hair. It was vivid like fire, and it streamed around her face like it was a living, breathing entity. "Ginny?" he breathed, not daring to believe it was true.

She just smiled and took a small step forward. A flowery smell crept its way into his nostrils and he inhaled deeply. "Tell me something," it was a demand.

"You've got a tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail on your chest," she said with a wicked grin. And indeed, he did. He'd gotten it in a Muggle shop during his short summer holiday from a dragon book that he'd nicked from Fred and George's old bedroom. Only a handful of people knew about it.

Harry put his wand down and closed the distance between them in one long stride. He'd just been thinking of her, and there she was, a vision to be had. Without thought, he brought his lips to hers and wrapped a hand in her hair.

"What are you doing here?" he murmured as he held her close.

"Mum had to go to a meeting so I am staying with Fred and George for the day," she replied, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"And they know…"

"Yeah," she said nuzzling closer to him and breathing in his woodsy smell, "Ron set it up, side-along apparition and all…said something about you moping, if I recall."

Harry could feel her smile against his neck. They had been together as boyfriend and girlfriend for a short time, but they had been friends before that and after. He realized that she knew him, and knew what felt for her better than he sometimes knew himself. It was amazing, really, how they complimented one another in such a way. He stroked her hair idly, thinking that he'd have to thank the Weasley brothers.

For all the time he'd resisted, pulled away and hid from her during his stay at the Burrow, she should be angry with him. Yet here she was, in his arms, kissing him behind his ear and whispering things to him that made the beast in his chest roar in approval. Once again, he pressed his lips to hers, savoring the flavor of her. She was sweet and tasted like love: a flavor that was all-encompassing and took over his senses like a wildfire. He pulled her closer and she yielded to his embrace, pushing herself against his body, opening her mouth to the kiss and fisting his messy black hair.

Harry groaned in frustration, he needed to touch her, to feel her, to know she was real. His hands wandered down her sides and up her arms, stroking gently as his mouth devoured hers. "Merlin! I've missed you, Harry," she said coming up for air.

Her eyes were dark and alluring as she pulled him to his camp bed and sat next to him. "How long do you have?" he asked tentatively.

Ginny pressed a finger to his lips, "Shhh…" she murmured before taking his mouth again and climbing onto his lap. Harry's thoughts ceased as he returned the gesture and tangled his hands in the soft waves of her hair. He could feel her warmth through the cotton shirt she was wearing.

Harry did not know who shed the first garment, nor the second. What he knew was that Ginny was here, her tender flesh pressed against him as he kissed her neck and his hands explored her breasts. Ginny sighed as his hands wandered across her stomach and around her back. His breath caught as she moved to him, their naked bodies touching completely for the first time.

Looking deeply into her eyes, Harry willed her to know that he would do anything for her. "Harry?" she spoke quietly, not breaking his gaze, "I—I love you."

Harry hadn't been expecting to hear her say that. He looked down to where their chests touched, their skin was sticky with perspiration and he smiled inwardly. She loved him? He could hardly believe it. Tears stung the back of his eyes and his chest swelled with pride and longing. Yes, he would do anything for her. She could ask him to follow her blindly into anything, and he knew that he would go, but how could he say that out loud? How could he make her understand that he would follow her to the ends of the Earth?

Grinning, a small bubble of a laugh escaped. Harry wasn't sure he'd ever felt this great in all his short life. The beast in his chest was dancing around in time with his heart. He realized then, that love was a strange thing. He wanted to shout and to sing for all to hear that he loved Ginny Weasley, but instead he settled for kissing her through a grin.

"I—would do anything," he faltered, he'd never said this out loud to anyone before he swallowed roughly, "What I mean to say is," he kissed her again, "I love you, too."

The smile that Ginny rewarded him with was dazzling. "I knew you did," she said smugly, leaving him dumbstruck, wondering how she knew before he did. But now, he realized, was not the time to think about it, as Ginny placed her hand somewhere that he'd only dreamed. She grinned impishly at him causing his heart to pound still harder in his chest.

If she only knew the things she was doing to him, the thoughts she was having about him. He wondered what her brothers would think of this idea now. He grinned back at her. They spent time whispering to each other, exploring and learning.

Ginny's breathing was labored as wrapped her legs around Harry and whispered, "Please."

Harry's heart stopped. One word had nearly taken all his control away. He looked deep into her brown eyes and saw desire, love and anticipation. Ginny wanted to give herself to him. Emotion threatened to overwhelm him for a moment, but he knew that he wanted to give himself completely to her as well.

Ginny sucked her lip between her teeth and nodded. Taking a deep breath, Harry struggled to take things slowly. He had heard things in school and knew that it wasn't always the best the first time. However, if Ginny's raptured expression was any indication, he knew that she was enjoying being with him. Ginny kissed him deeply. Their pace increased and with shuddering gasps and sighs of pleasure, Harry and Ginny became one.

"You're so beautiful," Harry breathed as he rolled to the side, bringing Ginny with him. In a natural gesture, Harry cradled her to his chest and tried to calm his breathing. He felt as though he'd just flown the best Quidditch match of his life.

A short time later, Harry woke slowly, squinting against the sunlight coming through the canvas of the tent walls. Had he dreamed it all?

"Good morning, sunshine," Ginny whispered leaning over him, stroking his hair with a sad smile.

Harry stretched and sat up. He found his clothes neatly folded on his desktop. "How long did I sleep?"

"Only and hour or so," Ginny said, pulling her t-shirt on over her head.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, buttoning his trousers, "I had the night watch last night."

"I'm sorry, love," she murmured placing her hands on his chest. She stood on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his jaw, "I've got to back to the Twin's shop," she said regretfully.

Without thinking, Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her and said, "Stay with me." Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm not joking. I want you to stay, to help us, to be with me," he said seriously.

"I—I can't, Harry. You know that."

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Mum would go spare, for one thing," she held up her index finger to tick off the reasons.

"We'll write to her," he interjected.

"I have a job to do, Harry," she replied quietly, "Mum needs me."

"I need you," he said somewhat desperately, but knowing she was right.

Ginny snuggled closer, "You do have me. Right here," she drew a heart over the tattoo of the dragon with her finger and kissed it softly.

"My tattoo?"

She ignored him, "I won't let you stand alone against Tom, but until then, Harry, my job is to stay safe. I'll be at the Burrow, and I expect to see you there. Often," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Harry finished getting dressed and apparated them to the back of the Twin's shop where they held one another for another five minutes before Ginny regretfully untangled herself from his embrace. "Mum's here, I'll see you soon," she said with a quick kiss on his lips.

"Love you," he whispered to her as she waved one last time before going through the beaded curtain and into the front of the shop. Harry heard Mrs. Weasley great Ginny just before he disapparated with a quiet ipop/i.

Hope coursed through Harry as he sat at his desk that night. The notes in front of him nearly jumped off the page as he read them with renewed vigor. He could do this. Ginny was right, they all had their places in this war. In the future, his place would be wherever Ginny was but for now, it was here, paving that road.


End file.
